


Making the Call

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Call

Making the Call  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Warnings: Pre-slash  
Rating: FMAO  
Word Count: 1606  
Summary: Jim decides to take a chance. 

 

Making the Call  
By Patt

Connor looked around the bar and saw the bullpen gang and walked over to join them. “Where’s Sandy?” she asked. 

“He had some errands to run first.” Jim said. 

“He got off at like 3:00 today didn’t he? Why didn’t he run the errands then? Connor wondered. 

“I have no idea, maybe he’s got a hot date that he’s bringing.” Rafe said with a smile. 

“Yeah, maybe he’s got a hot date.” Brown agreed. 

“He doesn’t have a hot date.” Jim grumbled. 

Simon looked at Jim and said, “How do you know?”

“He would have said something. He told me he had errands to run and he’d meet us all here.” Jim explained. 

“So why don’t you call him and see where he is?” Connor asked Jim. 

“I don’t want to call him. I’m not his mother for god’s sake.” Jim said. 

“It is odd that he’s not here. Maybe he made other plans at the last minute.” Simon said. 

“He didn’t make other plans; he would have called me if he did.” Jim said. 

Rafe smiled and said, “Well, it’s not like he tells you everything, am I right? What if he found someone nice while he was running his errands? What a nice way to end the day.”

Brown laughed and said, “I bet she’s got dark brown hair, down to her waist and she’s got dimples. He likes them with dimples.”

“How do you know?” Jim asked. 

“He told me once,” Brown added. 

“He doesn’t have a date, he’s coming. He told me he was,” Jim said stubbornly. 

“Again, I say why not call him and see what’s going on?” Connor asked. 

“Guys don’t do that, Connor.” Simon said. 

Joel walked in and said, “Where’s Blair?” 

Connor started to laugh and said, “Maybe Joel will call him.”

“Is something wrong?” Joel asked. 

“No, Sandburg is just late and he said he’d be here,” Jim said. 

“How long have you been waiting?” Joel asked. 

“About an hour, I’d say,” Brown said. 

“Well has anyone thought to call him and be sure he’s all right?” Joel was worried now. 

Rafe said, “I’m sure he’s fine. Let’s get another round of drinks and talk about something or someone else. Have you all noticed that new cop down in traffic? She’s gorgeous.”

They all started talking about the new cop in traffic and Jim kept looking at the door to see if Blair was coming in. He didn’t want to say anything to anyone, but he was worried. And what if he did have a date? It would be his business, and no one else’s. Jim was just looking forward to spending some off duty time with him and he didn’t really want to hear about a new girlfriend. 

“Jimbo… Wake up. I’m talking to you.” Connor whispered, Sentinel soft. 

“Sorry, I was day dreaming,” Jim answered. “Or maybe you just bored me to death.”

“Why don’t you just call him?” 

“I don’t need to call him, he’s not three.” Jim tried to just drink and mind his own business, but he kept looking at the door. 

“You know you want to call him so why not do us all a favor and just get it over with?” Connor said. 

“I don’t either want to call him. Stop making such a big deal out of this.”

Joel said, “I’ll call him.” Joel pulled out his cell and dialed Blair’s number. He heard, “Sandburg.”

“Yeah Blair, this is Joel. Are you still planning on meeting us at the pub?”

“I’m trying to get there Joel. I ran into someone I haven’t seen in a long time and I’m having a hard time getting away,” Blair said. 

“Well, we’ll be here when you get here,” Joel said. 

“I’ll try and get away soon,” Blair said. 

Jim listened to the phone call so he knew that Blair was with some woman that he hadn’t seen in a long while and that meant Blair probably wouldn’t make it to the pub. Jim was totally bummed out. He liked being with Blair more than he liked being with anyone. Maybe Connor was right. 

Connor moved close to Jim and whispered, “Call him up and tell him you want him to come now.”

“Why?” Jim asked. 

“Because you know you want him here, so tell him so.”

Jim pulled out his cell and called Sandburg. 

“Sandburg.”

“Yeah Chief, why not come over right now.”

“I’m sort of busy right now,” Blair said. 

“Get un-busy and get over here right now.”

“Why?”

“Because, I want you to.” Jim finally admitted. 

“Are you drunk?” Blair asked. 

Jim shook his head and answered, “No, I’ve only had one so far. I don’t like to drink until you get here.”

“Oh, so that’s why you want me there. Designated driver and all that,” Blair figured. 

“No, not hardly,” Jim said calmly. 

“You want me to tease Rafe about his clothes?” Blair asked. 

“No, not even close.” But it did make Jim smile. 

“Is Simon being a butthead?” 

“Not that I know of.”

“All right, Jim, what’s going on? Why do you want me there right this minute?”

“Blair, I just like when you’re here.”

Everyone said, “Awwwwwwwww.”

“Are they all teasing you now?” Blair asked. 

Jim tersely said, “Yes.”

“You miss me?”

“Yes…”

“You like me as more than your partner?”

“Yes…”

“You want me?”

“Yes…”

“I’ll be there in less than five minutes. Time me.” Blair slammed his cell shut and took off for the pub. 

“So where is he, Jimbo?” Connor asked. 

“Somewhere less than five minutes away,” Jim said happily. 

Brown said, “Since when have you had a thing for Hairboy?”

A blushing Jim answered, “For a long time now.”

Simon said, “And you had to tell all of us tonight?”

“Sorry, sir,” Jim said, not knowing what else to say. 

The door flew open and Blair came rushing back to the table. “Hey everyone. How’s it going? Come on, Jim, we have some things to talk about.” He pulled Jim out of his chair and Jim happily went along with him. 

“Bye everyone,” Jim called out as they headed for the door.

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen happen,” Simon said. 

“I saw it coming for ages,” Connor replied. 

“Me too,” Joel agreed. 

They all started talking about Blair and Jim and had more drinks. 

!!!!!

As they drove to the loft Blair said, “So Jim, did you ever plan on telling me about how you felt?” 

“I had plans on telling you, but I kept losing my nerve. You’re a babe magnet after all.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m a guy magnet too. I like both sexes. Although, if I had known you played both sides of the fence, I would have said something earlier. We were both clueless, man. I really, really want you,” Blair said. 

“I want you too. So, are we going to do this?” Jim asked. 

“We’re going to do this as soon as we get home, big guy.”

“Oh, goody.” Jim said nervously. 

“Has it been a while, Jim?”

“You could say that, Blair.”

“Oh fuck… You’re a virgin.”

“Not totally, I’ve been with guys, just not penetration.”

“So you’re a virgin. Holy shit, batman.” 

“Are you making fun of me, Blair?”

“No, never. I like it that I might be the first. I’ll get to be first, right?”

“Yes, Blair. I want you to make love to me and I’d like you to be my first **and** last.” Jim said sweetly. 

“And I’d **like** to be your first and last,” Blair replied making Jim have to readjust himself in his jeans. 

Seeing Jim readjust himself, made Blair have to do the same. 

“Things will be better when we get home, Jim,” Blair teased. 

“We can only hope, Chief,” Jim replied wearing a big smile on his face. 

“So what made you decide to call me tonight and tell me that stuff?” Blair asked. 

“It was all Connor’s idea. Now I’m never going to hear the end of it with her,” Jim said seriously. 

“Just tell her a few of the details and she’ll melt. She won’t tease you or anything. I’m telling ya, the woman loves the idea of you and me together. She’s been trying to talk me into it for a month now, but I didn’t think I had a chance,” Blair admitted. 

“Oh you have more than a chance, Chief.”

“I know that now, but I didn’t then. I wasn’t going to just ask you. You’re sort of a big guy to just go up to and ask, ‘hey do you want to fuck?’ so I figured I would just wait and see if Connor knew what she was talking about. She was right.”

“Chief, did you think I might take a swing at you or something?” Jim asked. 

“Maybe…”

“Well, I would hope that if I didn’t want to do something, I would just thank you for asking and tell you no thanks. We are adults after all.” Jim looked over to see if Blair was paying attention to him. 

“Actually, I never really believed that you would hit me, but you might have lost respect for me.”

“Blair, I don’t respect you now,” Jim teased. 

“Oh, that’s right, so there is no problem,” Blair said. 

When Jim parked the truck he looked at Blair and said, “Last chance to go back on this.”

“Who would want to not do it with you? What are you nuts?” Blair asked smiling. 

They walked hand and hand up the stairs for a night that would begin their new life together. 

The end


End file.
